1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator, which has a filler unit rotatably connected to one cooling chamber door to seal a separation space between right and left cooling chambers when the cooling chamber doors are closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators cool or freeze foods stored therein according to the principle of a refrigerating cycle. One example of a refrigerator is, a bottom mount freezer (BMF). The BMF includes a freezing chamber provided in the lower portion of a main body and a cooling chamber provided above the freezing chamber.
In the above BMF type refrigerator, a pair of cooling chamber doors is provided, and a filler unit to prevent the leakage of cold air through a separation space between the cooling chamber doors when the cooling chamber doors are closed is rotatably connected to one of the two cooling chamber doors.
A guide unit corresponding to the filler unit is provided on the upper portion of the cooling chamber.
Therefore, when the cooling chamber door with the filler unit is closed, the filler unit is rotated to the cooling chamber door without the filler unit along the guide unit and closes a separation space between the pair of the cooling chamber doors to prevent the leakage of cold air. When the cooling chamber door with the filler unit is opened, the filler unit is rotated to the cooling chamber along the guide unit and facilitates the opening of the cooling chamber door with the filler unit.
Here, when the cooling chamber door is opened, the filler unit may maintain a rotated state relative to the side surface of the cooling chamber door due to a malfunction of the cooling chamber door when the cooling chamber door is opened or closed, or due to a user's behavior. When the cooling chamber door with the filler unit is closed in the above state, the filler unit may be worn away or broken due to the collision with the outer surface of the guide unit. When the filler unit is broken, the entire filler unit needs to be replaced.